


The Quest for Marriage

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tears, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Kenma proposes to Kuroo in Animal Crossing with a ring he made in-game and then shows Kuroo the ring in real life. This is in the time skip.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Quest for Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is still a law student and Kenma is a multi-millionaire gamer but still kept a cheap somewhat minimalist life so Kuroo can still attend school while living with Kenma.
> 
> He is also good at programming video games so he was able to make the quest in-game playable 
> 
> Warning I have zero clues how animal crossing works so if this is all bs it’s because it is lol. Sorry enjoy the fic

“Testu,” Kenma called form the couch. 

It was a foggy night, making driving not really an option. Kenma and Kuroo walked across the street to the small mini-mart and grabbed something to make a quick meal for the night. It was a meat noodle soup tonight, one of Kuroo's specialty to cook. 

“Yes, Kitten?” 

“Come here. I need help in Crossing.” 

“Coming!” Kuroo put the stove on low heat to keep it warm. 

Kuroo was in a hoodie and sweat pants, his hair flat without any gel. Kenma was in shorts and one of Kuroo sweatshirts he stole, several sizes too large for him but it felt cozy. Hiden in his lap was a small box, incased was an engagement ring. Kenma was far too nervous to ask flat out, he wanted this to be perfect. After two months of preparing today was finally the day. Knowing that Kuroo was not one for all the magic and flare he wanted to keep the proposal private between the two of them. Plus his social anxiety kept him from doing it in a giant theatrical setting such as a restaurant. He felt the cushion dip beside him and a warm pair of lips on his cheek. 

“What’s up Kitten?” 

“I need to do this quest.” 

Kuroo takes the controller into his hands and goes looking for the arrows to follow. It took a minute to get into the flow of things and Kuroo was curious. 

“Kitten, have you been messing around with the Animal Crossing system again?” 

“I didn’t ask you to question the system. I asked you to help me with a quest. Do the quest,” Kenma said. 

“Alright alright,” Kuroo chuckled while going back to focusing on the quest. 

The quest was easy, to say the least. Answer a riddle, plant a flower, and pushing a beast off a cliff. Once the last part of the quest came, Kenma started to get nervous. 

“See Kitten, I told you I can...what the...” 

_ Congratulations King Kenma! You have completed your quest. Now you must finally claim your prize.  _ The game spoke. Kuroo clicked on the continue button.  _ Hi Kuroo. If you are listening to this that means you won the game. It’s about time you won a game. There’s a cool prize I promise. Just hit next.  _ This time the voice speaker was in Kenma’s voice. 

“Kenma...”

“Just hit next.” 

Kuroo clicked next. The character ran through the door to the next room.  _ We’ve played this game of life together since we were kids. And every final boss we faced together we took on with stride. And I couldn’t be more thankful to have you as my Player 2. But I want more.  _

The click next button popped up as Kenma moved his hands into his lap to grab the box.

_ I want you by my side as we combat life together. I want to be by your side as we combat life together. I want to share every  _ _ sunrise _ _ , no matter how much I hate morning and spend every night cuddled close to you.  _

Kuroo did not  hesitate to click next. The avatar ran to another large door.

_ So  _ _ Testu _ _ Kuroo, my best friend, the love of my life, my Player 2, my rock, will you marry me? _

Kuroo felt the control  loosen  in his hand as he began to openly cry, his head in Kenma’s shoulder. His  tears made a puddle in Kenma’s shoulder as he moved one arm  around Kenma’s waist. 

“Really Kenma?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma's voice was shaking, fearing the answer. 

“ Of course I'll marry you Kozu.” Kenma moved his head  to kiss Kuroo their tears mingling together. 

“You have to finish the game Testu ,” Kenma said while wiping his eys 

“Is this why you’ve been locked in your office for months?” 

“ Yeah, I wanted it to work right.” 

“Fuck I'm going to marry you oh my god!” Kuroo  shouted while kissing Kenma again before selecting yes. 

The avatar opened the last door to see a  beautiful diamond ring floating in the middle. 

“ Oh, Ken it’s so beautiful!” Kuroo said. "I have to call my parents and Bokubro oh my god he's going to be so excited and..."

Kenma moved out of his lap  moved  to kneel in front of Kuroo and pulled out the box  opening it swiftly. Kuroo screamed with a sob as he launched forward  to hug Kenma.  Kuroo kissed Kenma's face while crying ‘yes’  over and over again , not caring that dinner was slowly burning on the stove. And neither of them couldn’t picture themselves anywhere else in the world at that moment.


End file.
